Hestia
✉ Ἑστια ✉ ⌘✖⌘✖⌘✖⌘✖⌘ ✉ Hestia ✉ ⌘ Vital Statistics ⌘ ⌘ Family ⌘ ⌘ Scopes/Patron of ⌘ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: Houses; Home; Family; Domestic life; Hearths (fire-places); Domestic fire; Heating & Warmth; Kitchens; Cooking (including bread-making); Meals & Banquets; the Civic hearth (the sacred flame of the state); the State Council / Parliament; Altars (hearths of the gods); Altar fires; Sacrifices, Libations & Prayers to the gods Favour: Protection of the sanctity of the home Curse: Unknown |} |} ⌘ Other ⌘ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Hearth |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#330A04; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Kettle or ketteldrum; Modest head-veil |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#330A04; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Unknown |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#330A04; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | Swine (Greek "χοίρων"); Ass (Greek "γάιδαρος) |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#330A04; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Hestia: 46 Hestia |} |} HESTIA was the virgin goddess of the hearth (both private and municipal) and the home. As the goddess of the family hearth she also presided over the cooking of bread and the preparation of the family meal. Hestia was also the goddess of the sacrificial flame and received a share of every sacrifice to the gods. The cooking of the communal feast of sacrificial meat was naturally a part of her domain. Some of the more famous myths featuring the goddess include: *Hestia, Poseidon & Apollo; *Hestia's flame; *Chronos & his Children; *Dionysus & Hestia; *Hestia's Virginity ✶History✶ In myth Hestia was the first born child of Kronos and Rhea who was swallowed by her father at birth. Zeus later forced the old Titan to disgorge Hestia and her siblings. As the first to be swallowed she was also the last to be disgorged, and so was named as both the eldest and youngest of the six Kronides. When the gods Apollo and Poseidon sought for her hand in marriage, Hestia refused and asked Zeus to let her remain an eternal virgin. He agreed and she took her place at his royal hearth. The Greeks said that it was Hestia who first taught men how to build houses. As their houses were so very different from the ones in which we live, perhaps you would like to know something about them. In the days when these old Greeks were so brave and noble, and had such beautiful thoughts about the world, they did not care much what kind of houses they lived in. The weather in their country was so fine that they did not stay in-doors very much. Besides, they cared more about building suitable temples for the gods, and putting up beautiful statues about the city, than they did about building fine houses for themselves. So their houses were usually very small and plain. They did not have a yard around the houses, but built them close together, as we do in some of our large cities. Instead of having their yard in front, or at the sides of the house, they had it in the middle, with the house built all around it. That is the way many people in other lands build their houses even now; and this inner yard they call a court-yard. Around three sides of the court-yard the Greeks had pleasant porches in which the boys and girls could play when it was too hot for them to be out in the open yard And opening off on all sides from the porches were the rooms of the house. Whenever there was any change made in the family they offered sacrifices to Hestia. If a baby was born, or if there was a wedding, or if one of the family died, they must sacrifice to Hestia. Also whenever any one set out on a journey, or returned home from one, and even when a new slave was brought into the family, Hestia must be worshiped, or else they were afraid some evil would come upon their home. Hestia Greek means 'hearth.' She was worshiped all across Greece but in smaller shrines by families. These said shrines were kept above hearths and in kitchens. Priestess's of Hestia would tend to communal fires and would likely keep these burning day and night. Priestesses of Hestia were sworn to keep their virginity under punishment of death. In Roman mythology Vesta is the goddess of hearth and home. ✶Hestia's Donkey✶ While celebrating the anniversary of her children's victory over the Titans, Rhea organised a grandiose party on Mount Ida on Crete. All gods and neutral Titans were invited, as well as many nymphs and satyrs. Hestia, who rarely attended parties soon wandered out into the woods, and fell asleep. Priapus, a minor god of vegetation, spotted the beautiful goddess and wanted to take advantage of her. However, while he was approaching her, a donkey brayed out loudly. Hestia woke up screaming and ran away from Priapus. The feasting Olympians instantly ran to her side, and proceeded to harshly beat and berate Priapus, and never invited him to their divine parties ever again. After that unpleasant situation, Hestia declared that she was to be grateful and defined the donkey as her sacred animal. ✶More Information✶ Personality= ✶Personality✶ Hestia appears to be of a calm and humble disposition, showing a higher degree of kindness than most other Olympians, gods who frequently take offense at the slightest provocation. She has a somewhat proudness to her quiet personality, and she is a very wise goddess and places priority maintaining peace and harmony amongst her family, the Olympians, by knowing when it is appropriate to give in. Having vowed to be a virgin forever, Hestia has no children and places value in chastity. Much like Artemis, she sometimes favors the form of a young girl most of the time, although she has been seen as a grown woman. She is very kind to Percy and Nico, as it is seen in the book, The Last Olympian. According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hestia's personality is very similar to her mother Rhea's. However, in one regard, Hestia was quite different, since, unlike Rhea, she never desired to become a mother herself. Hestia was empathetic to all her siblings and their children, she consoled, healed, cheered, advised and supported every single god and goddess in the Greek pantheon and is the only Olympian god to get along with every other Olympian. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ✶Appearance & Image Gallery✶ Hestia's initial appearance is that of an eight-year-old girl with long mousy-brown hair and "warm and cozy" eyes of red fire. She is often seen with an iron staff that she uses to tend the hearth (as seen while tending the fire in The Lightning Thief), and wears a simple brown dress or robes with a scarf wrapped around her head. According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hestia's adult form is sweet-looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. She wore plain, modest gowns and never used makeup, and usually kept her hair tucked under a linen shawl. She also had a scent of "smoke and roast marshmallows", and though not as beautiful as her sisters, Demeter and Hera, she was still charming enough to enamor both Poseidon and Apollo. ✶Image Gallery✶ |-| Abilities= ✶Abilities✶ She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. *'Pyrokinesis': As the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia has absolute control over fire, and according to Percy, the fire that she tends to seems to glow "more richly red than a normal fire." In The Last Olympian, Hestia demonstrated her powers by super-heating Kronos' Scythe to the point that it melted. * Familial magic: As the Goddess of Home and Family, Hestia shares the same jurisdiction as her sister Hera (the other goddess of domesticity) over all things related to domestic and familial relationships. Her unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her abilities of: ** Food-Conjuration: As shown in The Last Olympian, Hestia could conjure delicious food, a power that Hera had also exhibited in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy described the taste of her food as the home-cooked meals that everyone should have eaten while growing up. ** Premonition: As shown also in The Last Olympian, Hestia possessed psychic powers, given that she could share family-related visions of the past and present with others. ** Home Transportation: As shown again in The Last Olympian, Hestia was able to send people back to their own hearth, as she did with Percy and Nico. * Sanctuary Protection and Prohibition: Hestia's influence protected any mortal that entered one of her temples from the wrath of the gods, and none of the gods could fight in her presence on Olympus. |-| Trivia= ✶Trivia✶ *As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hestia is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, and thus, the first swallowed by her father, after he realizes that she is not a Titan. *In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it is revealed that Hestia still recalls that terrifying moment of being swallowed by her father Kronos. This is part of the reason why she chooses to remain a virgin for all eternity. *According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hestia's personality is very similar to her mother Rhea's. *When asked to describe Hestia's cabin at camp, Rick Riordan said that she has no cabin because it just wasn't her style. *Hestia's favorite aunt is Themis, the Titaness of Divine Law and Justice. *As opposed to the twelve enthroned Olympians, Hestia does not seek attention or recognition, but exists contentedly at the hearth, the final guardian and place of solace one can turn to should they need her. Percy is of the opinion that she prefers to remain obscure. *Hestia would be the last Olympian if the thrones of the gods are destroyed, as she relinquished her own thrones and seat of power to Dionysus. Her power is enshrined in her realm- the hearth and home. *She is one of the three Virgin Goddesses. The others are Athena (whose children are born through a meeting of minds, not bodies, as explained by Annabeth) and Artemis. *Vesta, the second largest object in the asteroid belt, is named after Hestia's Roman counterpart. *In The Lost Hero, Hera states "I am the goddess of family. My family has been divided for too long," which can be confusing as Hestia is considered the goddess of the family, center, and well-being. *Percy describes her to look like eight or nine years old when he first meets her, but she appears older during his first visit to Olympus in The Last Olympian. *The priestesses of her Roman counterpart Vesta were known as Vestal Virgins. Rhea Silvia, mother of Romulus and Remus was to become a Vestal Virgin, but wasn't able to due to her siring of Romulus and Remus by Ares (Mars). *4 Vesta, is an asteroid named after her Roman counterpart, Vesta. *Vesta family, a group of asteroids, is named after her Roman counterpart. *46 Hestia, a large, dark main-belt asteroid, is named after her. *In The Last Olympian, Hestia reveals that Nico was the first demigod to talk to her in ages. *She seems to really like Percy Jackson, usually helping him if he asks for it. *When Percy meets her, he remarks to himself about how similar her eyes are to Ares's eyes. *Hestia was the second of the Olympian gods and goddess' to meet Percy, but the last one to be identified as such (Percy met Dionysus in Chapter 5 of Lightning Thief ''and spotted Hestia in her nine year old form in chapter 6 but she wasn't identified until ''Last Olympian). *Hestia's name means "home and hearth" in Greek. *Hestia may very well be the eldest Olympian since it's never stated ''when ''Aphrodite arose from Ouranos' remains. She may not have arisen until after Zeus and his siblings (including Hestia) were fully grown, and had defeated the Titans. This would harmonize some myths which say Zeus adopted Aphrodite as his daughter. *Hestia is the only one of Kronos' & Rhea's children who does not have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood |-| References= ✶Citations/References✶ Khione on Wikipedia Khione on Theoi Category:Goddesses Category:Virgin Goddess Category:Antonio Caparo